The invention relates to a food processor and in particular a household implement, for chopping cuttable material, such as meat, vegetables or the like, comprising a cylindrical fixed container for the material to be cut and a shaft having cutting knives, revolving therein, the cutting knives being secured on a knife-head axially movable on the shaft while conjointly rotatable therewith.
Such an implement is generally shown in German Pat. No. 510,862. It has the advantage that the material to be cut is not pressed against a support and thereby ripped apart thereon. The food is in a kind of suspended state as it were, and is divided by the cutting knives straight through as by a slash.
This known implement is driven by a belt drive and for this reason alone is not suitable for use in a household. Besides, the adjusting mechanism for the knifehead on which the cutting knives are fitted is so complicated that the container for the material to be cut is very difficult to empty and to clean.
Another grave disadvantage of the known implement is that during the cutting operation the operator may be injured by the cutting knives. Precisely this lack of safety makes the use of this known implement impossible to use in the home.
It is an object of the invention to design an implement of the above-mentioned kind so that, while retaining the known cutting principle, a manual adjustment of the knife-head can be achieved with simple means. At the same time, the invention provides that the container for the food to be cut be easily removable for emptying and cleaning while full measures are taken to safeguard the user against injury.